


Studied Up

by Joycee



Series: Hospital 'Verse [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Cancer, Chronic Illness, Doctors & Physicians, Drug Use, Hospitals, Intervention, M/M, Nurses & Nursing, Research, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Neal discover fraud in a research study on the Oncology service at the hospital. Neal succumbs to a dangerous cycle of taking prescription stimulants and depressants to cope with chronic fatigue. Peter, Elizabeth and Neal spend a fun weekend at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caseylf123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caseylf123/gifts).



Student Nurse Neal Caffrey couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, but his mind would not stop. He tried to lie still so he won't wouldn't wake up Dr. Peter Burke, sleeping next to him. He reviewed in his mind the patients he had been caring for recently. 

There were two women with breast carcinomas and two men with prostate disease. Then there was an alcoholic man with liver cancer. One of the breast cancers and one of the prostate cancers had very positive prognoses. The others had less hopeful outlooks, but Neal that knew that statistical probabilities applied to population groups and not to individual patients.

He had seen some improbable recoveries during the time he had been studying oncology nursing. Neal never liked to give up hope and he tried to transmit that to his patients. He believed it made a difference. It was his nature to have a positive outlook anyway.

Currently, there was a new large scale research study being conducted at the hospital by two oncologists that Neal did not know. It was a randomized study of the benefits of radiation versus chemotherapy for breast and prostate patients. Two of his patients were assigned to the study when they were admitted. 

Neal had mixed feelings about leaving treatment decisions to chance, but he understood that it made sense as long as it was unknown which therapy would be more effective. The study results would help to determine that for future patients. Progress through research was constantly being achieved in oncology.

Finally, Neal's eyes closed and he fell into a restless sleep. He woke up a few hours later with Peter holding him and stroking his back. Peter murmured, "Easy, Neal. What's the matter? Bad dreams?"

Neal looked troubled and answered, "I don't know. I don't think so. Was I talking in my sleep?"

"No, you were just very restless," Peter advised him. "Something must have been disturbing you."

"It took me a long time to fall asleep last night," Neal admitted. "I kept thinking about the oncology study on the breast and prostate patients. I don't really know Dr. Kimberly Rice or Dr. Gerald Dorsett. Maybe that's what's making me feel uncomfortable."

Peter nodded understandingly, "I know you always want the best for your patients, but those two are both experts in the field. They've conducted other big studies in the past."

"I know," Neal acknowledged. "There's no reason to worry. Hey, we'd better get up and get dressed so we're not late. You can have the bathroom first."

Peter got up and showered and smiled softly when he returned to the bedroom and and found Neal sleeping angelically. He shook him gently, "Hey, sleepyhead. You went back to sleep. I hate to wake you, but I know you don't want to be late. I'll make us some coffee while you get ready."

Neal was flustered. He stammered, "Oh, oh, I, uh, I was just going to lie there for another minute. I guess I just fell back asleep. Yeah, I'll get up now. Some coffee would be good."

When they got to work, Peter kept an anxious eye on Neal as they reviewed the patients' medical records with the nurses, Sara Ellis and Lauren Cruz. Peter thought Neal still looked tired and a little pale, but he had recovered his good humor and was charming the nurses as usual. If anything, Peter thought Neal's bright blue eyed, dark haired good looks were enhanced by his paleness.

Two new people joined the group, one man and one woman. The first was Dave Lawrence, the intern who was assigned to Oncology for that month and the other was Rebecca Lowe, a new registered nurse who was replacing Pierce Spelman. Neal was struck immediately by how attractive the newcomers were. Dave Lawrence had masculine blond good looks and an impressively toned body. Rebecca was a sweet freckle faced redhead with a slender pretty figure.

Peter smiled as he observed Neal checking them out. He knew Neal would find a way to show off to attract their attention. Actually, he didn't have to do anything other than be himself, since both Dave and Rebecca seemed to be fascinated by the handsome, appealing young student nurse from the moment they met him.

Dave murmured as he shook Neal's hand, "Clinton Jones and Scott Rivers told me about you. I'm sure it will be a pleasure to work together."

Rebecca colored slightly and added shyly, "Pierce Spelman had a lot of good things to say about you, too, Neal."

Neal looked pleased and offered, "Well, I'm just a student, but feel free to ask me anything. I will be glad to help if I can."

Sara smiled indulgently and finished introducing them, "This is Peter Burke, our Chief Resident. He works under Dr. Reese Hughes, Chairman of the Oncology service. Dr. Garrett Fowler is another attending physician, Dr. Curtis Hagan is a surgeon, and we have two other specialists working with us this month. Dr, Kimberly Rice is an oncologist and Dr. Gerald Dorsett is a radiologist."

Neal quickly cut in irreverently, "We call them Mutt and Jeff because she's tall and blonde and he's dark and short."

Sara gave him an admonishing look and continued, "They are conducting a research study. Peter, would you like to tell them about it?"

Lauren excused herself to begin taking care of patients and Neal went with her. He asked Lauren, "What do you think of this study?"

"It's fairly routine," Lauren shrugged. "The patients are randomly assigned to groups with either radiation or chemo and their results are tracked. The object is to discover which treatment is more effective. They're only studying breast and prostate cancers."

"I know," Neal concurred. "It's just that I don't see how they account for the fact that some of the patients already have a much better prognosis on admission. Does the study take that into account?"

Lauren replied, "Well, you could ask them that, but I assume the randomization accounts for that."

"But shouldn't each patient be assessed individually to determine which treatment would be the most effective? And what about surgery?" Neal pursued.

"Well, patients in this study either don't need surgery or have already had it," Lauren explained. The purpose of the study is to find out whether radiation or chemo is the most effective treatment."

"Okay, but what if they need both," Neal quizzed. "Don't some patients need radiation and chemotherapy?"

Lauren sighed, "Yeah, but not at the same time. They can still have the other treatment if the first one doesn't cure them. Neal, I have to get to work. Are you going to help me?"

"Yeah, I am," Neal grinned. "Ms. Berrigan has me assigned to five patients. It's the most I've ever had at one time and four of them are in the research study."

"Okay, well, take their vitals and get their meds and then you can start on their morning care. If you can't get all of the bedsheets changed this morning, you'll get a chance this afternoon when some of them go off the floor for treatment," Lauren advised.

"That's my plan," Neal acknowledged cheerfully. "Do you think Sara will assign Rebecca to work with me this morning?"

Lauren grinned, "Probably, but you just keep your mind on your patients, okay?"

Neal grinned and nodded. He started with his two breast cancer patients, Gina DeStefano and Maria Fiametta. While Gina's case was caught early and considered very treatable, Maria's had already metastasized to her lymph nodes. Neither of the women felt sick, but were hospitalized for aggressive treatment according to the research protocol. They enjoyed having Neal to flirt with as he monitored their condition.

The two prostate patients were Gordon Taylor and Julian Larssen. Gordon's case was in an early, highly treatable stage while Julian's cancer was quite advanced. Neal tried to be friendly and upbeat with them both. Like the women, the two men had been admitted to receive aggressive radiation and chemotherapy.

Neal's fifth patient, Dennis Flynn, was more challenging. He was an alcoholic with liver cancer, who continued to drink despite doctors' advice. Neal had been advised to watch for signs of the onset of alcohol withdrawal, or _delirium tremens._ So far, the only thing Neal noticed was a little shakiness and irritability.

Neal asked cheerfully, "How are you feeling this morning, Dennis? Did you sleep all right?"

Dennis grimaced, "I slept all right, but I'm kind of sick to my stomach this morning. It's almost like being hungover, but of course, I haven't had anything to drink since I came in."

Neal suggested, "I'll see if you have anything ordered for nausea. Are you having pain, too?"

"Pain in the ass!" Dennis complained sanguinely. "I'm gonna die anyway. Don't see why I can't just keep on drinking till I do."

"Dennis, you are here for treatment of your cancer. We are not going to let you do anything to make it worse," Neal reminded him gently. "If you get well, it will give you a chance to make a new start."

"It's too late for that," Dennis said mournfully. "I come from a whole family of alcoholics. Why should I be any different?"

"Have you ever tried treatment for your alcoholism? Have you ever gone to AA meetings or anything?" Neal checked.

"Naw, never really wanted to quit," Dennis admitted. "I always thought I had it pretty much under control. I didn't know it was going to give me cancer. Do you drink, Neal?"

Neal replied, "I drink wine, but otherwise I'm afraid I'm not much of a drinker. I tend to get drunk and find myself in trouble after a couple of drinks. Lately, tequila has been my downfall, but I've had some bad experiences with Scotch, too."

"Well, that's probably just as lucky for you. You're less likely to get sucked into turning to alcohol for a solution to life's problems," Dennis pointed out.

Neal smiled reassuringly and volunteered, "I'll go check your medication orders, Dennis. Would you like me to have someone from AA stop in to visit with you? Or if you prefer, I can ask for a psych consult to get some counseling for you."

Dennis winced, "How about if right now you just see if you can help me with this nausea."

At the Nurses Station, the new intern physician and new nurse were talking with each other. Neal asked Dave, "Why aren't you making rounds with Peter, I mean Dr. Burke, this morning?"

Dave replied, "We were, but he had to go up to Dr. Hughes's office to discuss something about the research study. He asked me to wait here in case Dr. Rice or Dr. Dorsett come by."

"Oh, they will," Neal assured him. "They're anxious to make sure everything goes right with this study. They are kind of competing with each other to see which one gets the best results."

Rebecca said shyly, "Oh, I thought that was supposed to be random. How are they competing?"

"Oh, well, the patients are assigned to one treatment group or the other randomly, but then the outcome of their treatments will be measured to see if one group does better than the other. Dr. Dorsett hopes that will be the radiology group and Dr. Rice hopes it will be her chemo group," Neal explained.

Dr. Curtis Hagan the surgeon walked up then and added caustically, "Well, if you ask me ' _Dr._ ' Caffrey, I always say, 'A chance to cut....,"

Neal laughed and finished with him, "....is a chance to cure!' I know, Dr. Hagan. I was just checking to see if you'd left an order for anything to relieve Dennis Flynn's nausea, but I don't see anything."

"Hmm," Dr. Hagan growled, "He'll want anything that will sedate him, but go ahead and give him some Phenergan. I'll write the order. Can't have him vomiting. That'll just make him worse. Any signs of DT's yet, Caffrey?"

"Not really. He was only admitted yesterday. He's a little nervous, but that's about it. His vitals are normal," Neal mused. "Are you going to ask for someone from psych or AA to see him?"

"Did he ask for that?" Dr. Hagan asked sharply. "Otherwise, it's probably a waste of time, but if you want me to, I'll make the request."

"I think it's worth a try, sir," Neal encouraged respectfully. "He didn't really object when I brought it up. He just said he didn't think it would do any good."

"Well, then it probably won't," Dr. Hagan sighed. He looked at Dr. David Lawrence and commanded gruffly, "Are you our new intern? Come with me to see the patient, please."

As they left, Rebecca turned to Neal and gazed at him with awe. "Wow, you just spoke right up to that doctor. I think I'd be scared. He's kind of intimidating."

Neal smiled indulgently at the pretty young nurse, "Aw, you get used to him. That's just his way. He doesn't mean anything by it. Where have you worked before?"

"Nowhere," admitted Rebecca. "This is my first assignment since I graduated from nursing school. You're just a student, but you seem to have so much more confidence than I do. Ms. Ellis said I should hang out with you today and you would show me around."

"With pleasure," Neal agreed. "I have a few minutes right now. Why don't we walk around and I'll tell you what I know. We just have to keep an eye out for my instructor Ms. Diana Berrigan. She'll want me to give her a report on my patients."


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the day, Neal felt exhausted. He blamed it on not having slept well the night before. He mentioned it to Peter and his intern Dave Lawrence. Peter worried, "Maybe you should have a physical exam and get some blood drawn."

Neal flirted openly, "You can examine me later, if you want to. I wouldn't mind that at all."

Peter looked embarrassed and Dave appeared surprised. Peter made an excuse and hurried off and Dave chuckled, "You're pretty out there with your relationship, aren't you Neal?"

Neal grinned, "Yeah, everybody knows anyway so it's no big secret or anything. Peter just prefers to be a little more discreet. Nobody cares, though."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Dave. "Maybe not your close colleagues, but what about the visiting physicians and the patients?"

"I don't know," Neal mused. "Do you think I was unprofessional? I guess I usually try to be a little more low key."

"That's really not your nature, though, is it?" Dave surmised with an amused look.

Neal admitted, "No, I guess not. It's not like me to be so exhausted all the time either."

The good looking blond intern inquired casually, "Ever try taking uppers to help with that? I've used them sometimes to get through some rough spots."

"Oh no, I never have. I just need to get more rest, I think," protested Neal. "That seems like a bad habit to get into."

"Well, it can be. You have to be judicious in how you use them," commented Dave. "Let me know if you change your mind and I'll write you a prescription so you can try it."

"Thanks, man. I really never considered it, but I have been struggling lately to keep up with work and school. My board exams will be coming up soon and I'm desperate to pass them," Neal commented.

Dave volunteered cheerfully, "Well, stimulants can really increase your concentration for studying, too. That's partly how I got through med school!"

Neal grimaced, "Okay, I'll think about it, but please don't mention anything to Peter. I know he wouldn't approve."

Dave leered, "I can think of some other things that might be fun that we wouldn't have to tell Peter either."

Neal felt flustered and gathered up his things to take home, muttering, "Um, see you tomorrow, okay?"

He heard Dave's rich baritone chuckling with amusement as he hurried away. Neal was ashamed to admit to himself that he did find Dave kind of sexy. He knew he wouldn't want to cheat on Peter, though.

Elizabeth Mithchell, Vincent Adler's Administrative Assistant, called him before he got out of the hospital and asked if he could stop by her office. Neal sighed and changed direction to accommodate her. He really was tired and now he had one more thing to do before going home.

His fatigue showed and Elizabeth noticed, "What's the matter, Neal? Hard day? You don't seem like your usual cheery self this afternoon."

Neal admitted, "Yeah, I've been feeling pretty ragged lately. I can't seem to catch up on my sleep. What did you need to see me about?"

"Oh, I need to get your paperwork completed for your nursing board exams and Vincent wants to know if you will still want to work here after you graduate," Elizabeth explained briskly.

"Of course, I will!" Neal confirmed excitedly. "Where else would I go? I mean as long as Peter is here."

Elizabeth looked away for a moment. She still wasn't completely over her broken engagement with Peter since Neal had come between them. She advised, "Maybe you should talk to him about that."

Neal immediately regretted upsetting her and apologized contritely, "I wasn't thinking, Elizabeth. I'm sorry."

She gave him an impish smile and teased, "Are you sure he's not the reason you're so tired all the time?"

Neal actually blushed and stammered, "N-no. I mean, I can't believe you went there, naughty girl. I guess you would know how hard he is to resist, though."

"I do indeed, and if you ever hurt him, Neal Caffrey, I'll be first in line to comfort him," Elizabeth retorted half seriously. 

"Don't worry, I have no intention of toying with his heart. I really love him," Neal responded sincerely.

Elizabeth confided, "I started dating someone new. His name is Jack Franklin and he's an FBI agent. Agent David Siegel introduced him to me. You know he's still dating Sara Ellis."

"Well, if he's as nice as David Siegel, you should be very happy," Neal approved.

He completed his paperwork and turned to go. He stopped and asked casually, "Elizabeth, have you ever taken stimulant meds to boost your energy?"

"Yes, I have done that a few times. Why? Are you thinking that's what you need?" Elizabeth replied.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably not. I just wondered," Neal said vaguely. "Did they help give you more energy?"

She looked at him seriously and warned, "Oh yeah, they'll do that all right, but you have to be very careful with them. I wouldn't recommend it, Neal."

He gave her a cheery smile and waved, "Don't worry. I'm just going to go home and take a nap. That's all I need, I'm sure."

When he got home, Neal got out his laptop. He needed to study up on his patients' cancers and begin writing his reports on them. He usually studied at the table, but he gave in to temptation and stretched out on his bed instead, propping the computer up in front of him. He took his glasses off and rested his eyes for what he intended to be just a minute.

Peter chuckled fondly when he found him sound asleep a couple of hours later. He was glad he had stopped to pick up some take out from their favorite Thai restaurant. He knew Neal had been complaining of feeling overwhelmed lately.

Peter went over to the bed and gently removed Neal's glasses and the laptop from the bed and closed its lid. He quietly massaged Neal's shoulders until Neal finally sighed and stirred. His appealing blue eyes blinked up at him for a moment and then he broke into a sweet smile.

"Peter! You're home. I guess I fell asleep," Neal stated obviously. "I felt so tired when I got home. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Peter asked lightly, "Want to get up and eat some Thai food with me, buddy? You can study after dinner if you need to."

Neal yawned and agreed, "That's a good idea. Thanks for bringing take out. I really didn't feel like cooking."

They talked about their patients and the research study and then their conversation turned to the new people assigned to Oncology that month. Peter volunteered, "I met Dr. Dorsett and Dr. Rice. Did you? They seemed a little uptight; not really friendly, at least to me."

"Oh, I saw them, but they didn't talk to me at all. I like Rebecca, though. This is her first job since she finished school and she's a little scared. I showed her around," Neal enthused.

"That was generous of you. At least she's not a sassy flirt like Pierce was," Peter added.

"No, she told me has she has an identical twin who is also a nurse, but I didn't meet her," Neal mentioned.

"Identical, huh? That's interesting. She's a pretty girl and she seems real sweet," Peter observed casually.

"Dave Lawrence is kind of sexy and friendly, too," Neal teased. "Don't you think he's good looking?"

"Better than me?" Peter asked, pretending to be jealous. "He'd better keep his hands off of you. You're mine!"

"Ooh, I love it when you get all possessive on me," Neal cooed. "He's probably not as smart as you are anyway."

"Let's clean up and cuddle a little while before you go back to your studies. You can reassure me about how faithful you are," Peter suggested playfully.

They changed clothes and snuggled on the couch, with Neal resting comfortably in Peter's arms. Neal had turned on a recorded episode of _The Arrow,_ a tv show they enjoyed watching together. Peter leaned his chin against Neal's silky clean hair and rubbed his arms. He sighed contentedly, "I love holding you like this."

In a few minutes, Peter felt Neal relax against him and begin to snore lightly. He was a little surprised to realize that his lover had fallen asleep again. He brushed the hair back from Neal's forehead and lightly kissed him. He suppressed the mild concern he felt that Neal was still so fatigued, but he remembered that he hadn't slept well the night before.

As Peter shifted their positions, his hand brushed Neal's neck. Peter thought Neal felt a little warm and he noticed a couple of swollen lymph nodes. He decided he would press Neal to go ahead and get a physical exam and blood tests to be sure he wasn't ill.

When the show was over, Peter awakened Neal, but he just sleepily stumbled over to the bed and got under the covers. He mumbled sleepily, "G'night, Peter."


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Peter woke Neal up with a kiss and a caress. He whispered, "We have some time before we have to get up, lover."

Neal groaned and turned away from him. He muttered, "Just going to sleep a little longer."

Peter continued to pet him and let his hand drift down to Neal's still soft cock. He pleaded playfully, "Come on, sleepyhead. Let's have a little sexy fun before work."

Neal didn't respond except to slither away from Peter and moan, "Not yet, Peter. Still sleepy."

The very atypical rejection of his overtures surprised Peter, but he assented reluctantly, "Well, okay. How about if I shower and fix breakfast and maybe we'll still have time if you want to when you're a little more awake."

Neal simply buried his face in his pillow and relaxed back into sleep. When Peter finally woke him again, he half heartedly stroked Neal's arm and gave him a little kiss. "Come on now, Neal. Time to get up so you won't be late for work, buddy."

Neal suddenly lifted his head and looked around. He grabbed his glasses and checked the clock. He looked up at Peter plaintively and apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry, Peter. I didn't mean to sleep so long. Now I'll have to hurry to get ready." 

His bemused lover nodded, "Yes, but you can still make a little time to eat the breakfast I fixed for you."

"Oh, thanks. I'm really not hungry," Neal told him as he hurriedly moved into the bathroom. When Peter insisted, Neal unenthusiastically swallowed a few bites of eggs and toast and drank a cup of coffee. He gathered up his things and looked puzzled at Peter's disappointed expression. He stifled a yawn and nodded, "Well, let's go."

Peter insisted, "I want you to have a physical today. I'm afraid you're getting sick. You shouldn't be this tired."

Neal complained, "Oh, you worry too much. I just needed a good night's sleep. That's all. Today is Friday. If I don't feel better after the weekend, I will see someone. I promise."

They both set off to start their busy day of caring for their patients. Neal still felt like he was dragging even after another cup of coffee. At lunchtime, he sought out Dr. Lawrence and asked, "Um, were you serious about prescribing something to give me a little energy boost? I just can't seem to get going today."

Dave gave him a smooth smile and concurred, "Sure, Neal. We'll have you fixed up in no time. Stop by the pharmacy and pick up these pills. You can take one right away and you'll start feeling better."

Neal took the prescription to the hospital pharmacy and accepted the small bottle of pills. He shook one out and swallowed it with a drink from a water fountain. Then he headed to the cafeteria and joined Peter, Dave, Rebecca, and Elizabeth for lunch. Elizabeth was interested to meet Dave and Rebecca and wanted to get to know them better.

She informed them, "David Siegel and Sara Ellis are going to join Jack Franklin and me at the Four Hearts Club for a night out this evening. Why don't you all come, too?"

Dave said he would be delighted. Peter started to decline, thinking Neal would be too tired. He was surprised when Neal seemed to perk up and answered enthusiastically, "Hey, that sounds like fun!"

Rebecca asked hesitantly, "I don't think I really want to go out tonight, but would it be all right if my twin sister Rachel came along with you? We are new in town and I know she has been eager to meet some people."

Elizabeth assured, "Of course, but you're both welcome to join us. We're just going to dinner. You don't have to stay late. Won't you reconsider?"

When she declined, the rest of them decided when to meet and gave Rebecca directions for her sister. As they headed back to work, Peter checked with Neal, "Are you sure you're up to going out tonight, buddy? I know how tired you have been feeling."

Neal's blue eyes were sparkling and he replied excitedly, "Come on, Peter. I feel fine now. It will be fun! We haven't gone out for quite a while."

"Well, okay then. I'm curious to meet Elizabeth's new boyfriend," Peter admitted. "We need to have dinner anyway and we don't have to stay out late."

Neal couldn't believe how his afternoon seemed to fly by. He was in a buoyant mood and communicated his good humor to his patients. Dave Lawrence noticed his change in attitude and winked at him. He asked slyly, "Didn't I tell you that you'd feel better?"

Neal smiled excitedly, "I really do! I don't feel high or anything. I just feel like I'm in a really good mood and I have lots of energy. This was just what I needed. Thanks, Dave."

Peter couldn't hear what they were saying, but he jealously noticed Neal's attention to Dave. He moved over to stand possessively next to Neal and laid a hand on his arm. He noticed that Neal's cheeks were a little flushed and his eyes were a dark blue. Peter asked, "Hey, what's all the excitement about?"

Neal giggled a little and winked at Dave. He answered, "Oh, nothing much. I'm just having a good day."

Peter looked confused as Neal waltzed off down the hall. He confessed to Dave, "I was really getting worried about Neal because he has been feeling so tired lately, but he seems fine now."

"Wonder what got into him?" Dave speculated insincerely. "Maybe he's looking forward to having a fun evening out. I'm anxious to meet Rebecca's sister. Since they are identical, she'll be just as pretty."

Peter and Neal both got away in time to go home and get dressed for their dinner at the nightclub with their friends. Neal was bubbling with enthusiasm and chattered nonstop as he chose the clothing for both of them to wear, changing his mind a couple of times in the process. He kept up a running stream of tales about his patients, especially the alcoholic Dennis Flynn.

"It just seems too bad that, even if he gets straight now, his cancer is probably going to cut his life short. I mean, just when he's really getting a second chance, it is probably too late for him," Neal sympathized. "Really, it seems like a lot for him to go through withdrawal and everything when he's so sick with hepatic cancer."

When Neal paused to take a breath, Peter smiled at him and placed his hands on his shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed his slightly warm brow as he observed, "I haven't seen you this wound up in quite awhile. You're kind of cute, you know."

Neal pretended to pout, "Kind of cute? What do you mean? I guess you just missed my natural charm while I was feeling so tired."

"That's not all I missed," Peter leered suggestively, rubbing their crotches against each other.

"Peter!" exclaimed Neal as he pulled back. "There will plenty of time for that later. Come on, let's go get a cab. It's time to leave for the club. It will fun to see Agent David Siegel again. Now he was a cure! I wonder what his friend Jack Franklin is like? I think Elizabeth likes him."

Peter steered him out the door and Neal smoothly flagged a cab for them. As usual, Peter admired his special knack for getting one right away. Peter grinned as he gave the address to the driver while Neal continued talking.

They both looked handsome and stylish and attracted attention when they entered the club. Elizabeth waved them over to where she was sitting with David Siegel and Sara Ellis and a nice looking black haired dark eyed man in a leather jacket. Elizabeth introduced him right away as Jack Franklin, a colleague of David's at the FBI.

Not long after Peter and Neal ordered their drinks, Dave Lawrence arrived looking very stylish in his evening clothes. Introductions were made and Dave scrutinized Neal and asked pointedly, "Having a good time, Nurse Caffrey?"

Neal responded with a huge grin and gestured for Dave to sit beside him. Peter felt a twinge of envy as Neal turned his attention to Dave and gave him a secretive smile. Before Peter could react, a pretty redhead in a cute short dress walked up. Everyone recognized her as Rebecca, but she reminded them that she was actually Rachel, Rebecca's twin sister.

Dave Lawrence enthusiastically made room for her to sit next to him and eagerly asked what she wanted to drink. She decided to join the others in having a martini. The club featured several flavors and she selected cherry. Neal quickly volunteered that was what he was drinking, too, much to the others' amusement.

"Very macho, Caffrey," teased David Siegel. "I like like a man who is secure enough to order a pink drink."

"It's red," protested Neal, examining his cold drink and giggling. "Anyway it tastes like Koolaid."

"Yeah, well, it's not," Peter reminded him, "so let's take it a little slow. We haven't had dinner yet."

The others all smiled at Neal and he kept the conversation lively, making sure to include Jack and Rachel. After a second martini, they all ordered steaks, since the club was famous for them, except Dave Lawrence and Rachel, who said she was a vegetarian. Naturally, there was an item available on the menu that she could order.

When their plates were cleared, Peter commented, "Neal, you didn't eat very much. Are you waiting for dessert?"

Neal looked surprised and answered, "Oh, I guess I was just talking instead of eating." 

It was true that he had been keeping everyone amused throughout their meal. He was unusually charming, vivacious, and attractive and everyone was having a good time. Neal began to pay attention to the music and asked suddenly, "Who wants to dance?"

Rachel volunteered immediately, "I love to dance! Do you want to dance with me, Neal?"

Neal took her hand and gave a little bow. He threw another wink at Dave Lawrence as he lead the pretty girl onto the dance floor. Peter shook his head and sighed, "I haven't seen Neal have this much fun in a long time. I guess we should go out more often."

Jack Franklin asked Elizabeth to dance and David Siegel asked Sara, so Dave Lawrence and Peter were left at the table. Dave asked innocently, "Do you like to dance, Peter?"

Peter looked embarrassed and replied, "Oh, well, uh, I'll dance with Neal later, I guess, or Elizabeth."

Dave smiled reassuringly, "I wasn't asking you to dance with me, although you are a very attractive man, Peter."

Peter was relieved that the others were returning to the table, sparing him from responding. On impulse, he stood and intercepted Elizabeth to guide her back onto the dance floor. Dave Lawrence quickly stepped up and claimed Rachel for his partner. Jack held out his hand for Sara and Neal was left at the table with David Siegel.

David asked, "How have you been doing, Caffrey? Everything okay with you?"

"Oh yes, but I should be asking you that," demurred Neal. "You are healthy these days? Really, I don't know what we would have done without you if you hadn't been a patient when we had that trouble with Dr. Powell and Dr. Summers."

"Do you know whatever happened to your patient Daniel Picoh?" David wondered.

"Sadly, he succumbed to his cancer after a hard battle," Neal informed him. "I liked Dan. He was very brave in the end and he left his money to the hospital research fund as he promised."

"I guess it's hard to work in a place where death is such a common occurrence," sympathized David. "Does it bother you?"

Neal brushed it off, "Well, it is hard sometimes, but it's not so bad as long as we have plenty of survivors like you. So you're still seeing Sara? Are you two getting serious?"

David gave him a little smile and stage whispered, "I just might have a surprise for her sometime soon. It depends on whether I get my promotion at work soon. I'd like to have better working hours before I commit to starting a family."

"Ooh, that does sound serious!" Neal cooed. "I wonder if I'll ever have children. I mean, I hope I stay with Peter, but we could adopt some day. I mean, if Peter wanted to."

The man in question came up behind Neal, teasing, "If Peter wants to what? If you want it, I probably do, too."

Neal smiled covertly at Siegel and burst into laughter. "Oh, you so do not know what we are talking about, Peter!"

David laughed, too, and they both refused to let Peter in on the secret. The group was on a third round of martinis and they were all enjoying themselves. They took turns dancing and there was plenty of laughter at the table.

Dave Lawrence noticed Dr. Gerald Dorsett and Dr. Kimberly Rice sitting down at a table across the room and subtly pointed them out to his colleagues. Neal grinned boldly and challenged, "Watch this."

He gracefully made his way over to the two senior physician's table and reintroduced himself, "Neal Caffrey. I'm a student nurse on Oncology and I wondered if you would favor me with a dance, Dr. Rice?"

The tall attractive blond oncologist looked flustered and took Neal's hand. She threw a helpless look back over her shoulder at Dr. Dorsett as Neal deftly lead her onto the dance floor. Neal beamed cockily at his astounded friends as he gracefully guided Kimberly Rice around the floor.

When the dance was over, Neal politely thanked her and accompanied her back to her table. He returned to his friends, basking in their impressed looks. He chuckled smugly, "What? I just danced with the lady!"

Finally, Jack and Elizabeth and David and Sara consulted their watches and announced it was time for them to go home. The others suspected that the couples wanted some romantic time alone.

Dave Lawrence suggested, "Hey, why don't we go to a more lively club? Rachel, Neal? Are you up for some more lively music and dancing? I know a great place near here."

Peter started to refuse, but Neal surprised him by jumping up and exclaiming, "Hey, let's go! Sounds like fun."

Rachel turned out to be a much more effervescent version of her sister and an excellent dancer. She eagerly agreed and Peter tagged along. The three of them followed Dave as he led them to a crowded pulsating disco a couple of blocks away. Dave got the attention of the bouncer, who recognized him and let the attractive stylishly dressed group in.

They ordered more martinis, this time without the flavors, and Neal and Rachel immediately joined the crowd of trendy dancers. Peter was mesmerized watching his lover sexily gyrating with the music. He noticed that Dave was watching Neal as much as Rachel.

Peter was feeling a little drunk and he warned gruffly, "Neal is mine, Dave. Don't get any ideas."

His intern gave him an enigmatic smile and replied admiringly, "He's a real treasure. I'd keep a close eye on him if I were you."

Before Peter could react, Dave joined Rachel in the dancing crowd. He whispered something into Neal's ear and Neal cheerfully bounced over to Peter and gave him a quick kiss. He had removed his glasses and he looked up at him seductively with devoted blue eyes under lush lashes. He purred, "Hi lover. Ready to take me home?"

Peter beamed at him happily and gave Dave and Rachel a little wave goodnight as he lead his gorgeous date to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Neal talked in the cab the whole way home. He was excited about Dave and Rachel. He asked, "Don't you think they make a cute couple, Peter?"

Peter grouched, "I think Dave is more interested in you than Rachel. What did you think about Jack and Elizabeth? Are they in love, too?"

"Oh, that's silly," laughed Neal. "Guess what, though? Siegel told me he might ask Sara to marry him soon."

"Really? Well, that is news. They make a good match, I think," Peter approved.

"Just think, if it hadn't been for his cancer, David might never have come to the hospital and they would never have met. Funny how things work out sometimes, isn't it?" Neal enthused.

Peter's mood softened and he put his arm around Neal and pulled him over for a romantic kiss. The cab driver harrumphed, "Uh, guys, that's real sweet and all, but we're here. You need to pay me and get out now."

Neal guffawed as an embarrassed Peter added a nice tip to their fare. As the cab pulled away, he flung an arm around Peter and dragged him toward the mansion. Their landlady June Ellington was inside smiling as she watched them through the window.

Neal sank into a chair when they got upstairs. He was sweaty and his cheeks were flushed from excitement and the exertion of all the dancing. He began to loosen and remove his clothing. He smiled sweetly up at Peter, "I need to get into the shower before you touch me."

As Neal luxuriated under the warm water, Peter changed the sheets on their bed and lit a couple of candles to set the mood. Finally, he stripped off his clothing and went to join Neal, who still hadn't emerged. Peter found Neal leaning blissfully against the shower wall with his eyes closed, gently jacking himself.

Peter laughed, "Hey, wait for me, buddy! You don't have to do that all by yourself." Neal looked at him hazily with eyelids at half mast. He mumbled, "Oh, Peter, mmmm. Almost fell asleep in here. Feels so good."

Peter realized that the alcohol and excitement of the evening had finally triggered Neal's fatigue again. He quickly washed them both off and grabbed a couple of towels. Peter wrapped one snugly around Neal and steered him to the bed. He gently dried him off and kissed him sweetly.

Peter turned off the remaining lights so the candlelight cast a romantic glow. He slid under the sheets with Neal and sighed as he realized his lover had fallen asleep. Peter kissed him on his warm cheek and vowed they would have sex in the morning. He got up and blew out the candles. Before long, his own exhaustion from the long day took over and he was soon sleeping soundly.

When Peter awoke, the first thing he noticed was that Neal was no longer next to him. Then he smelled a delicious waft of pancakes and heard the clattering of dishes. Curious, he quietly went out to the kitchen to find Neal's gloriously naked backside moving briskly around the kitchen as Neal hummed a song they had heard the night before.

Peter broke out in a pleased grin and stepped up to embrace Neal from behind. His action startled Neal who dropped a bowl of pancake batter with a clatter. Neal whirled around exclaimed breathlessly, "Peter! I didn't hear you!"

Peter pulled a pair of ear buds from Neal's ears and observed, "No wonder." They both looked down at the mess from the dropped pancake mix and started laughing. Neal already had some on his bare chest and abs and he scooped some off the counter to smear on Peter.

Peter reached out and turned off the stove and started licking the sticky mixture off of Neal. Neal was giggling and continuing to rub batter onto Peter's skin. He grabbed a spoon and scraped some off and ate it. A highly amused Peter wiped off a little bit where it was dripping down Neal's chin.

They kissed and pressed their messy nude bodies together and then stumbled into the shower. Neal gave Peter a lascivious smile and deliberately dropped the soap onto the floor. He slowly bent over to retrieve it, showing off his gorgeous toned ass for Peter's benefit. Peter gasped, reached out to encircle Neal's waist, and brought him back up against his larger body.

Peter's aroused cock pressed against Neal's tempting ass and Peter sank his teeth into the back of Neal's neck. He reached out a hand to soap up Neal's pecs and abs and then let his soapy hand drifted downward.

Neal wiggled around and took the soap from him so he could wash Peter's back and ass. He could feel the excitement of their erections eagerly rubbing together. He put his arms around Peter and kissed and licked and nipped at his neck. 

Then Neal dropped to his knees and used the soap to lather up Peter's thighs and cock and balls. Peter took the soap away from him and rinsed them off. He pushed Neal's head down so he could blow him in his own inimitable way. 

Neal sucked him and teased him with his tongue, but Peter pulled him back up before he was ready to come and kissed him long and hard. His hands were on Neal's ass and Neal snuggled up against him. 

Peter turned Neal around, shoved him up against the wall, and pushed his stiff cock against Neal's crack. He used some fragrant shower gel to lube Neal before he entered him. Neal moaned, "Ohhh, Peter, I want it. Fuck me so hard. I want it. I do,"

Peter pressed into his nice tight hole and reached around to put a gelled hand on Neal's straining cock, stroking him while he fucked him. "You feel so wonderful," groaned Peter. "Oh, I want to do this for a long, long time."

"You're so deep inside. You're filling me up. You're driving me wild," Neal moaned intensely. Peter bit his neck again and followed with little kisses. He rubbed his face against him and Neal was whining for more.

"That's right, lover. You're so hot. I love fucking you. I love being in you," panted Peter. "I'm almost there."

"Me too. Gonna come. Jerk me. Fuck me. Ooh, so goood, so good, oh Peter," gasped Neal. 

Peter was ready to finish. He grunted, "Does that feel good, lover? I'm right there with you. Just a little bit more....oh fuck, fuck, fuck. You're so gorgeous. I don't want to pull out."

The two lovers concentrated on their orgasms and breathed hard for a minute until Neal laughed with delight, "That was fantastic. What a rush!"

Peter embraced Neal in his arms and Neal rested his head on Peter's shoulder. He sighed, "I'm so happy." Peter chuckled and assured him, "Me, too." 

When they were dry, they got dressed and Neal salvaged what he could of their breakfast. Peter reminded, "I have to go make rounds at the hospital this morning."

Neal told him he was going for a swim at his fitness club and then he had lots of studying to do. They made plans to go out to a favorite Italian restaurant for dinner that evening.

After Peter left, Neal felt his energy lagging. He found his prescription bottle and shook out a pill. In a little while, he felt infused with energy again. His ass burned pleasantly from Peter's enthusiastic fucking earlier and his mood soared. 

When Neal got back from swimming laps, he stopped to chat with June for a little while. She was pleased to see him so happy. She felt he deserved it after all he had been through. She thought of her handsome young tenant almost as a son.

When he went upstairs, Neal began energetically cleaning his rooms. He even went through his closet and drawers sorting through things and putting them in order. He was scrubbing the floors when Peter returned from the hospital.

Peter laughed, "It doesn't look to me like you have been studying, Neal. The place sure is clean, though."

Neal enthused, "Peter, I don't really want to go out to eat tonight. Let's go get some groceries and I'll cook for you."

Neal's good mood was contagious and they had fun shopping together. Neal concocted an elaborate sauce to spoon over pasta, poured a special homemade dressing over an avocado salad, and melted garlic butter ove a loaf of Italian bread. They had opened a bottle of Barolo while he was cooking and Peter refilled their glasses.

They called downstairs for June to come up and join them and the three of them gossiped about the latest hospital rumors. June was on the hospital’s Board of Trustees and she always seemed to know as much as they did about everything that was going on. 

Peter mentioned that the patients in the research study seemed to be progressing as expected with ones with less advanced disease responding better to treatment, whether it was chemo or radiation. Finally, June pushed back her chair and announced, "Thanks for a delicious dinner, Neal. I'm going to go back downstairs and leave you two alone now."

Peter smiled lovingly at Neal. He got up and started clearing the dishes and washing them as Neal put the food away. When they had finished, they relaxed on the couch. Neal started looking for a movie for them to watch until Peter pulled him back against him. He entwined his fingers with Neal's.

Neal squeezed his hand and turned for a kiss. Peter was staring at him thoughtfully. He mused, "A couple of months ago, I thought I could be happy marrying Elizabeth and now I can't imagine life without you. Do you think that's crazy?"

Neal shook his head. He replied thoughtfully, "No, but are you sure, Peter? I think it would break my heart if you left me."

Peter pulled him close and murmured, "I'm not going anywhere, lover."

Peter nodded off, but Neal was still restless. He got out his computer and looked up information on the research study that Drs. Garrett and Rice were conducting. He followed link after link late into the night.

Eventually, Peter woke up on the couch and yawned, "Hey buddy, what are you doing? What time is it anyway? How come you're still awake?"

Neal went over and pulled him up. He urged, "Go ahead and get into bed. I just want to look up a couple more things."

Peter kissed him and sighed, "Don't be long. You need your rest. I worry about you."

Neal patted him distractedly and promised, "I'll be there soon."


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, Peter found Neal still staring at his computer. He questioned with alarm, "Neal, did you stay up all night?"

Neal replied a little wearily, "Uh yeah, I guess I did. You won't believe what I found out!"

"Found out about what?" Peter asked with concern. "What kept you up all night?"

Neal got up from where he was sitting at the table and stumbled a little bit. Peter grabbed his arm and steadied him. He suggested, "Why don't you tell me later. I think what you need now is to lie down and sleep a little bit."

Neal gratefully allowed Peter to lead him to the bed and flopped down on it. He mumbled, "Yeah, maybe, I could just rest a little while."

Peter watched while Neal closed his beautiful blue eyes and his breathing evened out. He tenderly removed Neal's black framed glasses from his face and laid them on the nightstand. He shook his head. Neal was so passionate. He must have gotten caught up in his reading. Peter wondered what what his startling discovery was. 

Peter dressed and went to the hospital to check on his patients at the hospital. When he returned, Neal groggily looked around and gave Peter a sleepy smile. He reached for his glasses and sat on the side of the bed, saying, "I feel better now. Did you go make rounds while I was sleeping?"

"Yeah, and guess what?" Peter asked rhetorically. "Dr. Dorsett challenged me to play racquet ball at his club this afternoon. I couldn't really say no."

"Oh, I didn't realize you and Gerald were such good friends," Neal pouted. 

"We're not," Peter protested. "I guess he just wants to get to know his Chief Resident a little better. It's not so unusual. I've hardly spent any time with him at all."

"Oh, okay. Well, maybe I'll call Dave Lawrence then. He asked me the other night if I'd like to try fencing with him at his club," Neal retaliated.

Peter looked at him levelly and agreed, "Yes, that might be a good idea. You know, Neal, we can't always do everything together."

As Neal got dressed to go meet Dave, he grabbed his bottle of pills and swallowed one. He realized that he had only had a couple of hours sleep, but by the time he was ready to go, he felt wide awake again.

He and Peter walked out together and then seperated to keep their appointments. Peter quickly kissed Neal's cheek and said casually, "Have a good time, buddy. See you in awhile."

When Neal arrived at Dave's posh club, he felt nervous. Fencing was something he had not practiced since he started nursing school. It was a sport that required tremendous concentration in addition to physical prowess.

They dressed in outfits provided by the club and grabbed their foils. Dave struck a pose and cried, "En guarde!

Neal stepped forward and thrust calling, "Allez!" The match engaged all his attention and taxed his abilities but he was elated to prevail.

Dave removed his mask and congratulated him enthusiastically, "Wow Neal! If you are out of practice, I'd hate to see you when you are on your game. That was very impressive!"

Neal grinned and the two men shook hands. They removed their protective suits and began to dress. Neal felt Dave's appreciative eyes on his body. As he turned, Dave lightly ran his fingers across Neal's ass. Neal felt a thrill that took him by surprise, but he continued to act as though nothing had happened.

When they were dressed and had returned all their equipment, Dave treated Neal to a drink at the bar. Neal ordered a glass of white wine. He complained that that he hadn't been able to sleep the night before.

Dave smiled laconically and offered, "Would you like another prescription to help you come down from the stimulant? It will make it a lot easier."

Since he was feeling shaky and nervous and unpleasantly stimulated from the physical exercise, Neal gratefully accepted the offer. As they left the club to walk outside, Dave suddenly drew Neal into a close embrace and pressed a kiss on his lips. He quickly released him and exclaimed, "Damn, but you are so sexy, Caffrey!"

Neal felt confused - flattered and attracted, but embarrassed and irritated all at once. He mumbled, "Thank you for a fun afternoon, Dave," and hurried toward home. On the way, he stopped into a drugstore to have his prescription filled.

When he got home, Neal's pulse was racing and he felt short of breath. He relived the flash of excitement that Dave's kiss had provoked and shivered. He glanced at the clock and wondered when Peter would be back. Suddenly, he needed to see him.

Neal had just poured himself a glass of wine when his friend Mozzie burst in. Neal laughed, "I swear, Mozzie. You must be able to smell my good wine. As soon as I open an expensive bottle, you show up!"

Mozzie appeared miffed and retorted, "You need my palette to evaluate whether your wine is worth what it cost."

Neal poured him a glass and handed it to him. They were laughing and talking about old times when Peter got home. He was bearing cold cuts and salads from a Turkish deli. The hungry men fall on the food and Peter joined them with a glass of wine.

Neal crowed excitedly, "I won my match! Did you? How good was Dr. Dorsett? Did you beat him?"

Peter responded ruefully, "Not exactly, but we were very competitive. After all he is my boss technically, so I couldn't humiliate him."

"Aw, he's an old man, Peter," Neal teased. "Surely you were better than he was. Otherwise, we're going to have to find a place to practice so you'll be ready next time."

Peter chuckled, "Did you really outfence Dave? I would have loved to see that. Where did you even learn to fence?"

Mozzie excused himself saying, "That's a story for another day, my friends. Thanks for the wine and the deli treats, but I have to move on now."

After he was gone, Neal looked up at Peter through lowered lashes and confessed, "Peter, after the match, Dave kissed me."

"He did?" Peter sputtered. "What do you mean he kissed you? Is that some kind of fencing tradition?"

Neal answered seriously, "No, Peter, it's not. He just kind of grabbed me and kissed me."

Peter questioned, "Well, what did you do? Did you pull away? Did you tell him not to do it again?"

Neal admitted, "I didn't know what to do. It was, it was exciting. It was over very quickly and then he let me go."

"But you liked it. You were tempted, weren't you?" Peter pursued jealously. "Do you want to see him, Neal? Are you going to go out with him?"

Neal shook his head and placated, "No, of course not, Peter. Of course, I'm not. I just wanted to be honest with you. Okay?"

"Okay," Peter conceded reluctantly. He turned away and said gruffly, "I have some reading I have to catch up on this evening. Did you finish your studying?"

"Oh no!" gasped Neal. "I still have to write up my reports on my breast and prostate cancer patients to give to Ms. Berrigan tomorrow."

Neal felt too hyped up to concentrate on his work and his hands shook. He surreptitiously got a pill from his new prescription and swallowed it with a sip of wine. Thirty minutes later, Peter affectionately shook his head when he noticed Neal lying with his face on an open book, sound asleep.

Neal barely woke up as he changed into pajamas and slid into bed. Peter thoughtfully set the alarm clock to go off an hour early so Neal could finish his case reports before work. Peter read for a little longer and then climbed into bed next to his sleeping lover. He pulled him close and folded himself around him, drawing a little sigh from Neal. 

Peter thought about all the events of the weekend with Neal. He kissed him softly and murmured, "Sleep, my sweet lover."


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, Neal scurried around, finalizing his case studies and printing them out. He refused breakfast despite Peter's urging. Peter made a point of staying very close to Neal as they walked on to Oncology floor, hoping to send a clear message to Dave Lawrence. Neal kept his head down.

Nonetheless, Dave called out, "Hi guys! Sleep well last night? Hey Peter, I found out Neal is quite a sword fighter."

Neal blushed and Peter fumed and the nurses giggled, but everyone was professional enough to go on about their work. When Neal checked on Gina DeStefano and Maria Fiametta, he was surprised to find Gina in tears. He rushed over to the pretty blonde who looked very sick and comforted, "Gina, hey, calm down. What's going on?"

Gina sniffed back tears and looked at him with distress. When I came to the hospital, they told me I was going to have radiation, but instead they are giving me chemotherapy and it's making me so sick."

"What? Who told you that you would be getting radiation?" Neal questioned. "That's not supposed to be determined until after you get up here and are registered in the study."

"Dr. Dorsett told me. He's the radiologist, Isn't he?" Gina gulped. "Well, he said I could have radiation because it would work better for me. Instead Dr. Rice is giving me chemo."

"Did you sign consent forms?" asked Neal. "They should have spelled out the treatment you were supposed to receive. Want me to get them for you so we can look at them together?"

Gina nodded and lay back down, folding her arms across he stomach. "Can I have some medicine for nausea now?"

Neal promised to get her records and her meds and then return to help her with a bath and change her sheets. He pulled her curtain and moved to the bedside of Maria Fiametta, who was sitting up putting her make up on. She greeted him, "Whew, I feel sorry for Gina, but I' glad I'm getting the radiation treatments. I feel a little tired and my skin is a little sore but I don't feel that bad."

Neal frowned, "But I thought when you came in, you said you were going to get chemo and Dr. Rice was your doctor?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too, but I guess I was wrong. Anyway, I'm glad it worked out this way," Maria shrugged.

Neal suggested that she go ahead and shower and sit in the chair by the side of the bed until radiology came to get her for her treatment. He promised to put clean sheets on her bed before she returned.

Before he went back to get the things for Gina, Neal checked in on his prostate patients, Gordon Taylor and Julien Larssen. Gordon was already gone for his radiation, but Julien was lying in bed looking miserable. He complained, "This chemo has really knocked me back, doc. And guess what? My hair is falling out."

Neal smiled, "I'm a student nurse, not a doctor, remember? Mr. Larssen, I thought you were admitted to receive radiation therapy."

"Yeah, some big change or something. Instead my roommate is getting that and I'm having the poison," Julien replied grimly.

Neal swallowed hard and asked, "Do you mind if I ask when the plans were changed and who told you about it?"

"Nobody really told me about it. They just changed the plan. That's all. I was going to have Dr. Dorsett and instead I have Dr. Rice. I guess because of the study. I don't know," the patient replied wearily.

Neal asked, "Are you feeling well enough for me to help you shower this morning or would you prefer that I bathe you in bed?"

"I'd prefer to take something for pain and just lie here. I ache all over," grouched Julian.

Neal offered, "I'll see what is ordered for you. In the meantime, you can lie still for a bit."

Neal rushed to the Nurses Station without stopping to check on Dennis Flynn. He was anxious to read the medical records of the patients he had just seen. Sara Ellis stopped him and said urgently, "Neal, there you are. I need you to go to Mr. Flynn. He started withdrawal over the weekend, but now he is high as a kite. I think his brother sneaked some alcohol in here for him."

"Oh no," Neal exclaimed. "That's the last thing he needs. But Sara, I need to give Gina DeStefano some medicine for nausea and Julien Larssen wants something for pain."

"Okay, but be quick about it and then go see what's going on with Flynn," Sara ordered. "Then get started on your morning care. I know you aren't used to this many patients, but I'm short on nurses this morning. Rebecca called in sick."

Neal hustled to get the meds and deliver them to his patients. He looked for Peter before he went to see Dennis to get some advice, but he found his intern Dave Lawrence instead. Neal asked, "Aren't you supposed to be making rounds with Peter?"

Dave responded, "Nope, he has some procedures to perform so he asked me to check the patients on this end."

"Oh, well could you come with me to see Dennis Flynn then? Sara says a relative brought him some alcohol," Neal requested.

Sure enough, they found that Dennis was very drunk. He was lying half on and half of his bed, caught between the bed rails. His urinary catheter was dangerously close to being pulled out. He giggled and told Neal and Dave, "Hey, you guys. I got myself in a bit of an awkward position here."

They exchanged glances and moved to slide him away from the bed rails, carefully guarding his catheter. Neal noticed that blood was flowing from it into the collection bag. He moaned, "Oh Dennis, you've hurt yourself."

Dennis grinned up at him, "Nope. Nurse, nothing hurts! Feel great in fact! Best I've felt in days. You weren't here the last couple days. I was really feeling bad then."

"What did your brother bring you?" asked Dave, sniffing the air. "Irish whiskey? Got any left, Dennis?"

Dennis looked startled and tried to lie, "Ohhh nooo. I'm not supposed to drink while I'm in the hospital. I'm gonna have surgery on my liver."

Neal chuckled, "No, you're not supposed to drink, Dennis. Now where's the rest of the whiskey? Where did you hide the bottle?"

"Not gonna tell," Dennis pouted stubbornly. "You'll take it if I tell you. I know you will."

Dave. said in a low voice, "You're going to have search for it. I want blood drawn and you need to monitor how active that bleeding is through his catheter. In the meantime, go ahead and increase the IV rate. You can use restraints if you need them. I'm going to go call Dr. Fowler."

"Hey, what are you guys whispering about?" Dennis smiled. "No fair keeping secrets from me."

As soon as Dave left the room, Neal collapsed onto a chair for a moment. He felt tired and overwhelmed by all the things he had to do. He knew his instructor Ms. Berrigan would be coming by to check on him and collect his case studies, too. He hesitantly reached into his pocket and removed the bottle of stimulants.

He stared at them and then shrugged and quickly swallowed one without water. He replaced the bottle in his pocked and immediately felt guilty. Here he was taking care of an alcoholic and he was probably getting addicted to pills himself.

He smiled gently at Dennis and took his vital signs and adjusted his IV rate. He carefully cleaned around his catheter and retaped it and then measured the bloody fluid in the collection bag. Since Dennis was chattering mindlessly but not struggling to get out of bed, he did not apply restraints. 

By that time, Neal was buzzing with artificial energy again. He proceeded to give Dennis his bath and change his bed linens. He looked around the room and found the half empty bottle of Jameson's tucked under the mattress."

Dennis whined, "Hey, that's mine. You can't have it." He struggled to sit up and Neal grabbed his arm to stop him. Unfortunately, he dislodged Dennis's IV in the process.

Neal quickly restrained Dennis and taped some gauze over the IV site. He held it until it stopped bleeding and then he set off to confess to Peter and ask him to restart the IV. Again, he found Dave first, but he was standing at the Nurses Station talking to Dr. Fowler. Neal was embarrassed to tell them that he had let Dennis's IV come out.

Ms. Berrigan arrived just in time to rescue him. He motioned for her to join him in the med prep room and told her that his patient Mr. Flynn had knocked his IV out while he was squirming in bed. He told her about the alcohol that had come into Flynn's hands.

Diana ordered, "Get your supplies together and bring them to the room. I'll help you restart the IV. By the way, where is the whiskey now, Neal?"

Neal jumped and exhaled sharply, "Oh no, I think I left it on his bed. You see, he was trying to take it from me. When I saw the IV had come out, I laid it down. Oh no."

The two of them hurried to Flynn's room, where they found him happily drinking from the bottle. He gave Neal a rapturous smile and said, "Thanks, buddy. You're a real pal."

Neal blushed and told him, "Umm Dennis, that's enough for now. Let me put it somewhere for you for later. I need to put another needle in your arm now."

Dennis was close to passing out so he relinquished the bottle and lay back. He slurred, "Jus' put it unner the mattress so I c'n get it later."

Ms. Berrigan glanced at Neal and observed, "You seem awfully rattled. Are you sure you can manage the venipuncture just now?"

Neal took a deep,breath and nodded, "Yes, I can do it. I'm sure I can."

He got everything ready, applied a tourniquet, and wiped the site off with alcohol. With gloved hands, he carefully guided the needle into a vein, only to have it puff up and bleed. He withdrew the needle and looked up at Ms. Berrigan questioningly. She calmly instructed, "Put some pressure on that site and try again."

Neal concentrated very hard, trying to keep his hands from shaking. His second try was successful and he carefully slid in the plastic cath and withdrew the needle. Ms. Berrigan quickly reached out to hold it in place so it didn't slip out while Neal was getting some tape ready. Finally, he got it taped down and hooked a new bottle of fluid to it.

Just as he finished removing the waste and disposing of it, Dr. Fowler and Dave Lawrence walked into the room. Dave took a quick look around and winked at Neal while Dr. Fowler greeted Ms. Berrigan. Meanwhile, Dennis was sleeping peacefully.

Neal handed the bottle of Jameson's to Dr. Fowler with a sheepish grin. Fowler growled, "I'll talk to the family, but I'm afraid you are going to have to keep a close watch on him and search this room to keep this from happening again. I'll increase the amount sedative ordered for him."

Fowler stared at Neal and inquired, "What's the matter with you, Caffrey? You look as nervous as a cat."

"Me?" Neal managed. "No, no, not me. I'm fine, sir. I, uh, gotta go take care of my other patients now. Thank you, Ms. Berrigan."

She sighed, "Come on, Neal, you need to show me your case studies now and we need to talk about your patients."

When they got back to the Nurses Station, Sara chided him, "Neal, I need you to get your patients' morning care done."

Neal promised quickly, "I will. I'll skip lunch to get caught up. I just have to talk to my instructor for a minute."

Finally, after a busy afternoon, Neal found himself alone for a minute and he dropped his head into his hands. He felt a comforting presence come up beside him and looked up to see Peter smiling down at him. He asked kindly, "Rough day, buddy?"

Neal leaned back against him and was rewarded by a twitch of excitement from Peter's dick. He looked back at him and gave him a sassy grin. Then he remembered that he wanted to check the medical records regarding his suspicions about the study. Reluctantly, he moved away and suggested, "Have dinner with me at the diner later? Maybe Elizabeth could join us. I want to talk to you both about the cancer study."

Peter quickly planted a kiss on the top of his head and confirmed, "It's a date. See you then."


	7. Chapter 7

Neal started pulling out medical records of patients in the research study. He sighed when he realized how many there were. He felt in his pocket for his bottle of pills and decided maybe he needed one more to get enough energy to look up all the records. He wanted to examine the admission data and the consent forms in each one to see if he could find any pattern of interference.

He was reaching up for a folder on a high shelf when Dave Lawrence sidled up behind him. He palmed Neal's ass and murmured, "Now that's a tempting sight."

Neal was startled and backed up into him. He felt Dave's hard bulge and was dismayed that it triggered a response in his own pants. Dave encircled him with his arms and rubbed his slightly scruffy cheek against Neal's. He invited, "Hey, why don't we go get a drink? You can finish whatever you're doing later."

Neal broke away from him and gasped, "N-no, Dave. I'm supposed to meet Peter and Elizabeth at the diner. I was just finishing up here. I think there's something funny going on with the patients in the study."

Dr. Kimberly Rice cleared her throat and harrumphed, "Just what do you know about our study?"

Neal was mortified to see her standing with Dr. Dorsett by the pile of medical records he had taken out. Dr. Dorsett thumbed a couple of them and asked, "Yes, Nurse Caffrey. Exactly what are you looking for in our patients's records?"

Neal stammered, "N-nothing. I was just showing them to Dr. Lawrence. I, uh, I'm going to write a paper about your research for my class."

Dave winked at Neal and backed up his lie slyly, "Yes, I'm interested in everything about Neal."

Dr. Rice gave them both a hard look and then shrugged, "Come on, Gerard, let's go eat. I think these two are more interested in each other than anthing else."

Neal sighed with relief when they left, and David swooped in and kissed him. Neal pulled back and exclaimed, "Dave! Thank you for backing my story, but really, I can't do this. I think you are very attractive, but I'm committed to Peter."

"Aw, come on, Neal," Dave coaxed. "Peter is too old and serious for you. Anyway, he was engaged to a beautiful woman. He'll probably end up going back to her. Haven't I been good to you? I bet Peter wouldn't prescribe any pills for you, would he?"

Neal shook his head, "No, he wouldn't approve of me taking them if he knew. I know he's right, too. I shouldn't be taking them."

Dave chuckled, "Oh sure, easy to say. I can see how much they have livened you up. It won't be so easy to just quit taking them. Come on, you're all nervous now. Come and have a drink with me to calm down."

Neal refused again. He looked at all the medical records he had piled up and then at his watch. He worried, "I'm late for dinner already. I'll come back to put these away."

When Neal got to the diner, there was no sign of Peter and Elizabeth, but Drs. Rice and Dorsett were sitting in a booth. Neal overheard Dr. Rice saying, "Gerard, I'm telling you Caffrey told Dave Lawrence he's suspicious."

Dorsett replied, "Calm down; it's nothing. We've been very careful." He paused when he noticed Neal standing there and said ingratiatingly, "Oh, Neal, you must have missed your friends. I told them you were going to have a drink with Dave at the bar."

Neal wheeled around and left without replying. He felt panicky. He didn't want Peter to believe he was being untrue to him. Neal rushed into the bar and saw Peter and Elizabeth sitting together with their heads bent close together. Peter reached across the table and took Elizabeth's hand.

Neal rushed back outside before they saw them. He was overwhelmed with jealousy. His heart was beating wildly. He rushed back across the street to the hospital and looked for Dave Lawrence. He found him in the coffee shop on the ground floor.

Neal tried to look flirtatious and casually invited, "Hey Dave, you want to have that drink with me after all? I guess I missed Peter and Elizabeth at the diner."

Dave eyed him cynically and countered, "So suddenly you're interested in having drinks with me? Really?"

Neal shrugged and tossed his head. He turned around, flaunting a view of his ass and flung back over his shoulder, "Well okay, if you aren't interested, I'll go by myself. I was just trying to be friendly."

"Wait. Just wait a minute, Neal. I didn't say I wasn't interested." Dave set down his coffee cup and caught up with Neal. "I'm definitely interested."

As soon as they walked in the bar, Neal automatically looked over to see if Peter and Elizabeth were still there. Dave followed his glance and cracked, "Oh, I get it now. Okay Neal, let's make this look good."

Dave casually threw an arm over Neal's shoulder and steered him to a table across the room from Peter. He instructed, "You sit right here and I'll go get us a couple of beers. Try not to look at your boyfriend over there."

Neal cast his eyes down and nodded miserably. When he stole a glance at the other couple, they were gathering up their things to leave. Neal looked back over at Dave as they walked out the door. Peter threw him a disgusted look and Neal felt ashamed.

Dave returned with their beers and quipped, "Aw, I hope they're not leaving because of us. Come on, lover boy. Stop feeling so sorry for yourself and drink your beer."

Neal complied and moaned, "Sorry, Dave. I always seem to fuck things up. Now Peter thinks I'm with you."

"Well, that was what you had in mind, wasn't it? Want to tell me what happened?" Dave offered sympathetically.

Neal slugged down more beer and confessed, "I was kind of using you. I'm sorry. You're a nice guy and good looking, too. It's just that I'm in love with Peter."

Dave asked curiously, "Is he in love with you, too? Or don't you know? Is that the problem?"

He noticed that Neal had already finished his beer and signaled the bartender to bring another. Neal didn't seem to notice as he mused, "I think Peter loves me, I mean I was sure he did, but Elizabeth used to be his fiancée before he started going with me. I saw them together earlier and they just looked so close and cozy together. Maybe Peter regrets breaking their engagement."

"You think maybe you were just a little fling? Sowing some last wild oats before he settles down?" suggested Dave.

"Oh! I hope not. No. I mean, I really don't think so. I didn't think that anyway," Neal reacted. "Do you think that could be it? Oh, I hope not."

Dave suggested gently, "Hey, why don't we just drink our beer and talk about other things for awhile. You can figure out where you stand with Dr. Burke tomorrow. Where did you learn to fence like that?"

Neal reluctantly told him the story of the mentor who had taught him. He kept drinking beer and talking, opening up about Kate and her illness. He didn't notice that Dave was only slowly sipping his beer, not keeping up at all.

Neal's mood brightened gradually and finally he aimed an adorable grin at David and slurred, "I gotta piss. I think I drank a lotta beer."

He lurched toward the men's room, steadying himself by grabbing the back of an occasional chair. Dave was completely charmed. When Neal unsteadily found his way back, Dave stood and grasped one of his arms. "Come on, you'd better come sleep it off in an on call room with me. You'll never make it home in this condition."

Neal smiled sweetly, "Thanks, Dave. You're a nice guy and you're a good listener, too. I'll have to tell Peter how nice you were to me."

Dave was amused. As he steered him across the street and back into the hospital, he pointed out, "I don't know if you want to do that. Peter might not understand."

Neal waved a hand and huffed, "Oh, Peter'll unnerstan. He's a very unnerstanning guy. You should get to know him."

As Neal relaxed against him in the elevator, Dave felt turned on. He reminded him, "Don't you think Peter might be a little mad if you sleep with me?"

"Oh," Neal giggled. "I'm not gonna sleep with you like that. I'm jus' gonna sleep with you. You know."

Dave pulled him into a room and put his arms around him. He nuzzled Neal's face and asked quietly, "Are you sure, Neal? We could relax a little bit before we go to sleep."

Neal swayed and and vaguely gestured at the bed. "I think I better jus' lie down for a minute."

"You don't feel sick, do you?" Dave asked with alarm. He guided Neal over and pushed him onto the bed. Neal immediately closed his eyes, but Dave managed to get his tie and white jacket off and loosen his top shirt buttons as he lay back. He removed Neal's glasses and shoes and sighed.

It was a single bed, but after removing most of his own clothing, Dave managed to cuddle in with Neal and maneuver them both under the sheets. He fondly kissed Neal's rough cheek and whispered, "Good night, sweet prince."

Dave lay awake for awhile wondering if he should try to wake Neal up and see if he could interest him in any sexual activity. He considered going down on him. Ultimately, he decided that discretion was the better part of valor. He had a crush on the gorgeous young nursing student, but he really didn't want to take advantage of him. He lay his head on Neal's shoulder, put his arms around him protectively, and went to sleep.

Very early in the morning, Neal was awakened by an urgent need to piss again. His head ached, his stomach was queasy, and his mouth was dry. He realized he was trapped in the bed by Dave's arms and legs wrapped around him. He groaned as he fully realized where he was and how he had gotten there.

Neal wracked his brain trying to remember if anything had happened between him and Dave the night before. Dave gave him an amused smile and reassured, "Your virtue is still intact, sweet boy. I didn't take advantage of you last night."

Dave rubbed his morning erection against Neal's leg seductively and added, "It's not too late for a little consensual fun this morning, though."

Neal jumped out of bed protesting, "No, Dave. I have to piss and, ohhh, do you have any aspirin? My head aches terribly."

Dave goodnaturedly produced a couple of aspirin in a foil package and suggested, "You're going to want to take some of your prescription this morning, too. In fact, you'll probably need two to get going this morning."

Neal relieved himself; then gratefully swallowed the pills with a cup of water and sagged back down to sit on the bed next to Dave. He sighed, "Thanks for being a friend, Dave. Sorry I made such an ass of myself."

"Oh hey, a guy can dream, can't he?" Dave smirked bittersweetly, "Maybe you'll change your mind one day."


	8. Chapter 8

Peter arrived at the hospital anxious to find Neal. He couldn't figure out what had been going on with him lately. Neal had been suffering from sore throats, swollen glands, mild fevers, and severe fatigue for a couple of weeks. Then suddenly, he seemed to be a bundle of nervous energy, not sleeping well and obsessing over his studies and the cancer research being conducted at the hospital. 

Neal had become unpredictable and Peter had no idea whether Neal was really interested in his handsome intern, Dave Lawrence, or just using him to make Peter jealous. Peter realized that Neal had probably been scared and hurt by seeing him in the bar with Elizabeth the night before.

Elizabeth was so much less complicated and easier to be with, and last night Peter had just been exhausted from dealing with Neal. He went home with Elizabeth to spend the night after he saw Neal at the bar with Dave. After he discovered in the morning that Neal had not been home all night, his anxiety skyrocketed.

He was determined to find out what was really going on. To his dismay, when he discovered Neal drinking coffee in the cafeteria, it was obvious that he had slept at the hospital since he was wearing his slightly rumpled clothing from the day before. Peter watched jealously as Dave joined him at his table.

Peter took a deep breath and walked over to them. He commanded quietly but firmly, "Neal, I need to talk to you this morning. Please come find me when you have a moment."

He turned around and walked away and Neal looked stricken. He anguished, "Oh no, Dave. He thinks I slept with you last night. He's going to tell me he is getting back together with Elizabeth. What am I going to do?"

"Hey, calm yourself, Neal. Take a couple of deep breaths. You are going to go upstairs and take care of your patients. When you have a break, you'll sit down and talk things out with Peter," David reassured. "You don't know what he wants to talk about. Just wait and see."

Neal nodded slowly, "Yeah, okay. I know I do need to concentrate on my patients first. I've been so busy lately and I have to study more because my board exams are coming up."

Neal was jittery and preoccupied, but he managed to get through his morning duties with his patients. Dr. Fowler was keeping Dennis Flynn heavily sedated until he could get him well enough to have surgery. Neal's breast and prostate patients were suffering through their treatment regimes as best they could. Neal did everything he could to keep them all comfortable.

Neal studiously avoided Dr. Rice and Dr. Dorsett, but he felt that they were observing him. He guiltily started to file back the medical records he had pulled out the night before. Peter walked up and asked curiously, "What is all this, Neal?"

Neal looked around nervously to be sure no one was listening and then explained, "These are the records of the patients in the research study that I pulled out last night. It's why I was late coming to dinner." 

"Are you sure that's why," Peter said bitterly. "It looked to me like it had something to do with my intern Dr. Lawrence."

Neal glanced around guiltily again and pleaded, "Peter, could we please talk privately after I file these?"

Peter noticed with concern how anxious and sweaty Neal looked. He reached out and put his hand on Neal's neck and was alarmed to feel Neal's still swollen lymph nodes, his overheated skin, and his bounding pulse. He examined Neal closely and noticed his dark dilated pupils and trembling hands. Peter said solemnly, "Neal, we need to talk. Right now."

Neal gulped and nodded and followed Peter into an empty patient room. Peter closed the door and ordered, "Sit down, Neal."

He was a moment too late, though, as Neal was suddenly overwhelmed by anxiety, lack of food and sleep, and overstimulation. He grabbed onto Peter's white lab coat as he started to slide toward the floor while everything started to swirl around him.

Peter cried, "Neal!" He managed to keep him from falling and maneuvered him onto a bed instead. He quickly felt for Neal's pulse and was alarmed by how fast and irregular it was. He pressed the nurse call button and Rebecca responded, confused because the room was supposed to be empty. 

Rebecca took one frightened look at Neal lying unconscious and wheezing on the bed and fled, telling Peter, "I'll get Dr. Lawrence and Ms. Ellis!"

Both the intern and the head nurse arrived immediately looking shocked at Neal's condition. Peter tersely barked orders and everyone got to work. They took his blood pressure, hooked him to an EKG monitor, started an IV, and drew blood for tests. Peter administered a dose of corticosteroid and a mild sedative.

Neal began to rescover and looked around groggily. Dave Lawrence unobtrusively sneaked out of the room. He knew Peter would soon discover that he had prescribed the stimulant pills for Neal and he feared his reaction. Rebecca joined him in the hall and questioned, "Do you know what's wrong with Neal?"

Dave replied half truthfully, "He's been under a lot of stress and I don't think he has been getting enough rest."

Peter stroked Neal's face compassionately. He murmured, "Hey there, lover. Want to tell me what's going on now?"

Neal finally relaxed as his heart rate slowed down and his breathing evened out. He managed a little smile for Peter and reached up to touch his hand. He looked at him helplessly and confessed, "I've been taking some pills. They're in my jacket pocket. I just needed to have more energy and stamina. I've been feeling so fatigued."

Peter retrieved the pill bottle and read the label. He frowned when he saw that they had been prescribed by Dr. Dave Lawrence, but he resisted saying anything. He nodded and asked Neal, "Has your throat been sore? You haven't been complaining as much about that lately."

"I just thought I had a little flu," Neal nodded. "I've also had a lot of achy muscles and a low grade fever, but mostly I was just so tired all the time."

Peter informed him seriously, "The nodes in your neck are very swollen. Your throat was closing up on you. I had to give you a steroid and a muscle relaxer. I'm going to start you on a little nasal O2 once we get you settled."

Neal asked fearfully, "Do I have lymphoma, Peter? I mean, that would be ironic, wouldn't it?"

Peter smiled gently and laid his hand on Neal's shoulder. He shook his head and assured, "I don't think so. We drew some blood, but I'm pretty sure you have Epstein-Barr virus."

"Mono?" exclaimed Neal disbelievingly. "Don't you think I'm a little old for that? I'm not a teenager, you know."

"You're not?" Peter teased, "because you sure act like one sometimes! No, Neal, you're not too old to have mononucleosis. We'll have the lab tests back before long. If it's not that, I'm worried about Chronic Fatigue Syndrome."

"Oh, I don't think it's that," Neal protested. "I sure hope it isn't. I think I've just been pushing a little too hard. I got overtired. That's all. I need to take better care of myself."

"That you do, lover. I sure won't argue about that," Peter conceded. "We need to take better care of you."

"Oh Peter, am I still your lover? I mean, do you still want me to be?" Neal worried, looking up at Peter so ardently that Peter couldn't help petting his face reassuringly.

"Of course, but we need to have a serious talk when you feel a little better, Neal," Peter admonished.

Neal yawned, but before he allowed himself to sleep, he insisted, "Just tell me if you've decided to go back to Elizabeth. I need to know."

Peter looked at him compassionately and said gently, "Don't worry now. We'll talk later. I want you to sleep now. I'll have the nurses get you settled into bed and start your oxygen. I'll be back in a little while."

"Are you admitting me, Peter?" Neal asked. "Because I really don't think I need that..."

Peter interrupted him, "Hopefully just for the day. I think you can probably come home tonight."

"With you?" Neal mumbled hopefully as he closed his eyes and nestled under the sheet.

Peter left the room smiling affectionately and shaking his head. Then he became very serious and went to find his intern.

Physically sedated, Neal was lying very still with his eyes closed a little while later. His heart was no longer pounding and his breathing was slow and even. However, under the influence of the cortisone and stimulants, his mind was still very active. As he lay quietly thinking about everything that had been happening, he became aware of someone else in his room.

He listened without moving as he heard Dr. Rice argue, "Gerard, he knows what we have been doing. We have to keep him from telling anyone else."

Dr. Dorsett replied, "How do you know he hasn't told anyone already? Maybe Dr. Burke or Dr. Lawrence? Or maybe Ms. Berrigan or Ms. Ellis?"

Rice snapped, "If anyone else knew, they would be doing something about it. Caffrey just suspects. He doesn't know for sure. We have to stop him."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Dorsett in a resigned tone. "How do you want to take care of it?"

Neal strained to hear what they were saying as they moved off down the hall. Suddenly he felt an urgent need to get away from them where he wouldn't be so vulnerable. With effort, he sat up and removed his oxygen catheter. He quietly took out his IV needle and awkwardly taped some gauze over the site.

He found his clothing and struggled out of his hospital gown and into his wrinkled work clothing. He stood and steadied his balance for a moment and then he edged over to the door of the room. He peeked out and waited until no one was in sight; then quickly slipped down the hall to the elevator.

Neal took the elevator to the ground floor to his friend Haversham's office, where he worked as Logistics and Supply manager for the hospital. To his extreme relief, Mozzie was there. Neal quickly related to him his suspicions about the research study and the danger to himself from Drs. Dorsett and Rice. As an avid conspiracy theorist, his friend immediately believed him.

Mozzie's eyes widened as he realized, "My friend Gina DeStefano is in that study! I hope she isn't being harmed."

"Actually, I think she might be," admitted Neal. "I didn't realize you knew her."

"Well, she's a waitress at my favorite coffee shop, but we share an interest in literary works and anagrams," Mozzie clarified. "I'm definitely going to look into this study. Leave it to me, but we've got to get you out of here right now, my friend.

Upstairs on Oncology floor, Rebecca went into Neal's room to check on his IV. When he wasn't in bed, she checked the bathroom, but then she noticed his disconnected IV needle and his discarded hospital gown on the floor. She was a little bit afraid of Dr. Burke, so she ran to find Dr. Lawrence. 

Dave put his hand to his head and cursed, "Shit! Let's look around for him a little bit. I hate to have to tell Peter Burke this. I am already in enough trouble. Neal can't have gone far in his condition. He must have gotten confused and wandered away."


	9. Chapter 9

Mozzie took Neal to June's and explained briefly what was happening. He asked her not to let anyone in to visit him. Neal insisted, though, "Except Peter."

Mozzie sighed. When they got upstairs, he waited until Neal got into comfortable pajama bottoms and settled on the couch with a blanket and pillow. Then he pumped Neal for more details about the interference with the research study by the doctors. Finally, he made Neal swear to stay put and he returned to the hospital.

It didn't take Peter long to notice that Neal was missing from his hospital room. He demanded impatiently, "What is going on around here? Doesn't anyone know where he is? I can't believe this!"

Dave meekly suggested, "Well, he might have gone back upstairs to the on call room where he slept last night."

"With you?" Peter demanded irritably. "What did you do? Drug him so he would sleep with you?"

Dave protested awkwardly, "N-no. He was too drunk. I mean... Aww, Peter, he doesn't want to sleep with me. He's in love with you."

Somewhat mollified, Peter commanded, "You go and look for him there. I have another idea."

Peter noticed that Dr. Gerard Dorsett seemed to be paying close attention to their conversation. He prodded, "Dr. Dorsett, is something bothering you?"

"Ah, yes, I didn't realize Nurse Caffrey wasn't well. He seemed fine last evening," Dorsett answered smoothly. "I was looking for him too. He had some questions about the study that Dr. Rice and I are conducting. Has he talked to you about that?"

Peter shook his head and replied, "No, not really. I know Neal does have some questions, but he's too sick to worry about that right now. Excuse me, please, Doctor. I need to make a phone call."

Peter punched in Haversham's number. If anyone knew where Neal was, it would be his good friend. When there was no answer, he called Elizabeth. He just wanted some encouragement and sympathy from her.

When he mentioned that he hadn't been able to reach Haversham, Elizabeth chuckled, "He's right here, hon. Want to talk to him?"

Mozzie grimaced and took the phone. He explained abruptly. "Doc, if I wanted to talk to you, I would have answered when you called me a minute ago. How did you know I was here anyway? Are there hidden cameras in this office or something?"

Peter laughed, "No, Haversham. I actually called to talk to Elizabeth. What are you doing there anyway?"

"I'm consulting Vincent's administrative assistant about some questions that Neal brought up about the Oncology study. Are you involved in that?" demanded Mpzzie.

"No, I am not, but please, tell me where Neal is. I'm sure you know," pleaded Peter. "He's not well. I need to be sure he is all right."

Mozzie scoffed, "He's not really okay, but at least he is safe from your homicidal colleagues."

"My what?" Peter puzzled. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Come on, just tell me where I can find him."

“He's at June's, of course," Mozzie shrugged. "Make sure he doesn't leave there until I say it's okay."

Peter asked sheepishly, "Elizabeth, will you let Dr. Hughes and Dr. Lawrence know that I need them to cover for me for a little while? And please be sure that Diana Berrigan and Sara Ellis know that Neal is ill. I'm sorry to ask you, but.. ."

"I know, I know. Go Peter. It's all right," Elizabeth responded kindly. "I understand better since we talked last night. I'm okay. Tell Neal I said, 'Hi and get well'"

Peter felt very grateful. "Thanks, hon. We'll talk again soon. I promise."

Mozzie rolled his eyes and urged, "Elizabeth, could we please get back to our discussion. Goodbye, Peter."

June greeted Peter at the door with a worried smile. She fretted, "I knew something was wrong with Neal. I should have tried to intervene sooner. Is he really in danger?"

"No, mono isn't usually a dangerous disease. We just need to make sure we take a little better care of him," Peter told her calmly.

"No, I mean, Mozzie told me not to let anyone in except you," June worried. "I got the impression someone was trying to harm him and that's why he left the hospital."

Peter looked perplexed, "Oh, well, I don't know about that. I'll go talk to him and let you know later. Thanks, June."

He climbed the stairs and quietly opened the door. Neal was lying on the couch with his laptop computer propped on his knees. He was frowning intently at the screen.

Peter made a little noise so he wouldn't startle him and then went to him and smoothed his uncombed hair affectionately. He said quietly, "Hey buddy. What's going on? I was pretty worried when you disappeared."

Neal looked up with heartbreaking sincerity in his deep blue eyes. He said contritely, "I'm sorry, Peter, but I had to get out of there. I heard Dr. Rice and Dr. Dorsett talking about how to get rid of me. They know I'm on to them."

Peter sighed and shook his head. "Neal, you really need to be resting. Can't we talk about this later. Whatever is going on, you are safe here."

Neal answered urgently, "I couldn't sleep anyway. You have to listen to me. Mozzie went back to the hospital to tell Elizabeth about it, but I don't know if anyone will believe him. I went through all the cases and figured it out."

"Figured what out, Neal? What is all this about?" Peter wondered. "You're getting all excited."

"Yes! Peter, remember last weekend when I told you I found out something about the study on the Internet? Well, I discovered that our hospital has different results than all the other hospitals in the study. Different better. Better response and survival rates for both chemo and radiation." Neal said in a rush.

"Okaayy. So? What does it mean?" Peter asked cautiously. "Maybe there's a good reason for that."

"That's just it. The reason is that Dr. Rice and Dr. Dorsett are cheating! They are switching out patients admitted to the study and changing their treatment plans according to which one they think will work better. It's not random at all," Neal explained desperately. "I noticed the change with two of my patients."

"Are you sure, Neal? How can they even do that?" Peter inquired disbelievingly. "You are talking about something that would ruin the study."

"Well, they're doing it somehow, Peter. You have to look very closely, but the evidence is there," Neal insisted. "They know I found out and now they want to kill me."

Peter tried to calm him. "I saw Gerard Dorsett a little while ago and he said he wanted to answer your questions about the study. He was looking for you."

"Well, I didn't ask him any questions. He saw me reviewing the medical records the other night," Neal said breathlessly. "He's looking for me because he wants to keep me from talking."

Peter worried, "Neal, are you sure this isn't just the drugs talking? You're getting awfully excited. Frankly, you sound a little paranoid."

"No, Peter! Ask Gina DeStefano and Gordon Taylor. Their treatment plans were changed. All Rice and Dorsett have to do is increase the number of patients who are in early stages of their disease to skew the results." Neal pleaded "Peter, we have to do something."

"Okay, okay, buddy, but not right this minute. Nothing is going to change right this minute," Peter soothed him. "Let's see what Elizabeth and Haversham can do. They're not in danger because Dorsett and Rice don't know you told them anything."

"They might think I told Dave and try to hurt him," suggested Neal nervously.

Peter asked sharply, "Did you tell him? He told me you spent the night in an on call room with him, but you were too drunk to have sex. Neal, I'm worried about you."

"Are you mad? I didn't tell Dave anything and I didn't have sex with him. I didn't want to," Neal insisted. He added querulously, "But you slept with Elizabeth, didn't you? I know you are going to tell me that you've decided to go back to her. You're going to marry her, aren't you?"

Neal turned his head away from Peter. He eased the laptop off of Neal and closed the lid. He said seriously, "We need to talk, Neal, but not right now. You need to rest."

Neal blinked back tears. He felt a little short of breath and sweaty again. His throat hurt and he was aching all over. He murmured, "Dave gave me some sedative pills, too. Maybe I need to take one of those."

"Damnit, Neal. You do not need to take uppers and downers to deal with your feelings, whether physical or emotional," Peter stated adamantly. "Tell me where those pills are so I can take them. We are going to get you off all the pills."

"No." Neal refused truculently. "I won't tell you. I might need them. What did you do with my stimulant pills?"

Peter got down on his knees next to Neal and cuddled him. He whispered, "Neal, Neal. I love you. I'm not going to let you do this."

"But Peter, I feel bad," Neal whined. "And I'm scared. And you're going to leave me."

"I am not going to leave you, Neal," Peter swore as he tightened his hug. 'I love you. Don't you know that?"

"You're not? You do? What about Elizabeth?" Neal asked disconsolately. "Tell me the truth."

"I will. I promise," Peter assured, "but not until after you rest for a little while. Want to listen to some music? Would that help?"

Neal considered what he said and gave in. "I am very tired. Could we lie on the bed? Would you just hold me for a little while? Maybe I could take some ibuprofen?"

Peter smiled at him, "Yep. You go get in bed and I'll bring the ibuprofen and some water. I'd love to lie down with you for a little while, though I am going to have to return to the hospital before too long. Let's get you settled though."

Neal asked tiredly, "Do you really think I have mononucleosis? Is there any treatment for it? Isn't it contagious?"

Peter shooed him toward the bed. "Neal! All in good time. First you are going to rest."

It only took a few minutes for Neal to relax as Peter held him and kissed him and stroked his back. Peter sighed with relief. He looked around and found Neal's other prescription bottle and confiscated it.


	10. Chapter 10

At the hospital, Peter hurried to find Elizabeth and Mozzie. He went over what Neal had told him about Drs. Rice and Dorsett interfering with the random selection of patients for their study in order to skew the results. Peter worried, "Neal says he found some evidence and he believes two patients that he has been caring for are examples, but he is no condition to work on this right now."

Elizabeth frowned, "What's the matter with Neal? He seemed great the night we all went out together. Is he sick?"

"I'm pretty sure he has mono and he started taking pills to counteract the fatigue he was feeling. That idiot Dave Lawrence prescribed them for him."

Mozzie said disgustedly, "That's the good looking blonde doc who has the hots for him. Maybe he was trying to get him hooked so Neal would become dependent on him."

Elizabeth countered, "I like Dave, but I think he does have a little crush on Neal. Who doesn't? But now that I think about it, Neal asked me if I had ever taken uppers and if they helped to increase energy. I tried to discourage him."

"Well, I'm going to make sure he stops now. I can treat his mono with a daily dose of steroids. That should keep him from feeling too low," Peter mused. "But I still don't want him involved in exposing the problem with the study. He has to take his board exams soon. That will stress him out enough."

"Oh, I think Elizabeth and I can probably come up with enough evidence now that we know where to look," Mozzie offered confidently. "Neal should really take some time off."

Elizabeth hesitated and then volunteered, "Peter, you and I are planning go to to the beach for a long weekend. Why don't we take Neal? It will get his mind off of his problems so he can relax and recover."

Peter reached for Elizabeth's hand and asked, "Really, hon? I thought we were going to do that so you and I could spend a little time together."

Elizabeth winked, "Well, we will. We'll spend time together with Neal. I'm fine with it."

Mozzie grinned, "Elizabeth, you an amazing woman! I appreciate you more all the time."

"You're getting serious with Agent Jack Franklin, aren't you? That's why you don't mind if Neal comes with us," Peter guessed.

Elizabeth changed the subject. "Look, Peter, about the research study, we are going to need you to talk to Administrator Adler with us. You had better let Reese Hughes know about it, too. Then you can ask him if you can get the weekend off."

Later that afternoon, Peter bounced excitedly into June's mansion to tell Neal about the weekend he was planning for him. He found Neal staring into his computer again. Peter went over to him and gave him a lusty hug. He enthused, "Hey, I've got some great news for you!"

Neal looked up at him and gave him a tired little smile. "Really? I could use a little good news. I was just trying to take a practice test for the board exams, but I need to study more. Did you find out if I have mono yet?"

Peter sat down beside him and suggested, "Let's talk, buddy. Your blood test was positive for mono. It's a viral disease and it is usually not too severe. If you don't rest though, you can end up with lingering fatigue or even chronic hepatitis. I am going to treat you with a course of antiviral and steroid medications, so that should help."

"But isn't mono contagious? They call it the kissing disease," Neal worried. "Aren't you going to get it, too?"

"Nope. I'm immune, like 95% of all adults, which means I was exposed to the virus as a child. Elizabeth is immune, too," Peter explained.

"What does Elizabeth have to do with it?" Neal wondered suspiciously. "Are you going back to her, Peter?"

Peter soothed, "No, Elizabeth and I are not getting engaged again, Neal, but she is an important person in my life. I want you to try to accept that. If she continues to get serious with Jack Franklin, he'll have to understand, too. Anyway, I hope he will."

"Do mean like you two are friends with benefits? Peter, I don't know," Neal hesitated.

"I don't know about the benefits part. We really haven't worked all that out. She's good for me. You are my lover, though. Elizabeth and I both realize that we are very comfortable with each other, but we don't have that spark that I have with you," Peter temporized.

"Okay, well, I guess I can live with that," Neal conceded. "I'll try not to be possessive. Am I going to have to take time off from work because of the mono?"

Peter nodded, "Mmmhmm, a little bit anyway. When you're a little stronger you can wear a mask at work until you are virus free. That should be in a couple of weeks."

"Oh no. Am I going to have to postpone taking my boards? I've worked so hard and I'm so close to getting my license," Neal mourned.

"Maybe you won't have to. Let's talk to your instructor Diana Berrigan together and see what we can work out," suggested Peter. "Now, don't you want to know what my surprise is?"

Neal's pretty blue eyes lit up and he said eagerly, "Ooh, if it's a good surprise, I want to hear it. Come on, what is it, Peter?"

"How does a three day weekend at the beach sound? Elizabeth and I have been planning to go and she agreed that you could come, too," Peter asked enthusiastically.

Neal burst out laughing, "All three of us? Really, Peter? You're kidding, right?"

Peter looked slightly offended. He insisted, "No, I'm not. She and I have already made plans to go together, but she suggested I could bring you, too. I thought you would be excited."

"Oh, I am. I am. I'm just surprised. That's all. Of course, I want to go to the beach with you!" Neal assured him.

Peter beamed at him and then Neal inquired, "What about the cheating on the research study? What's going to happen with that?"

"Oh, I have more good news. Haversham is working with Elizabeth to gather evidence we can show to Vincent Adler. I already told Dr. Hughes about it," Peter said proudly.

"Adler is not going to be happy. Do Dr. Rice and Dr. Dorsett know yet?" Neal asked uncertainly. "I think they are dangerous."

"They don't know yet, but I spread the word that you were ill and had to take a little time off, so I think they were relieved. They probably think they don't have to worry now. I'll leave your name out of it when we tell Adler. The hospital is going to have to withdraw from the study because of this, so you're right. Vincent will be very unhappy."

Neal spent the rest of the week studying and packing for the beach. Peter was amused at Neal's excited planning. He told him, "Hey buddy, we're just going to have a nice relaxed weekend."

Still, when they were all finally ready to go on Friday afternoon, everyone was in high spirits. Elizabeth greeted Neal with a kiss on his cheek and he thanked her profusely for including him in their plans. Elizabeth and Neal sang along with oldies hits on the radio on the way there and Peter finally joined in with them.

Peter and Elizabeth had a reservation for a room with two queen sized beds in a luxury hotel, but they were unable to get a separate room for Neal. All three of them felt a little awkward and Elizabeth sighed, "This really wasn't what I pictured when we planned this weekend, Peter."

He smiled ruefully and responded, "I know, hon, but Neal probably wouldn't have let me come if he wasn't included."

"Hey! I'm right here, you know," Neal chimed in. "What do you mean I 'wouldn't let' you? I didn't know I had that kind of power."

Elizabeth and Peter looked at him indulgently and she commented wryly, "Oh, I think you do."

"Well, I can sleep on the floor if you want me to. You won't even know I'm here," Neal volunteered; then paused. "Oh. You two weren't planning to sleep together, were you? I mean, I guess I could take a long walk on the beach or something while you have sex."

Elizabeth burst out laughing, "Oh, I can't imagine that! No, I'm going to sleep in one bed and you and Peter are going to sleep in the other one. If anyone has to take a long walk, it will be me."

Peter looked uncomfortable, but Neal was delighted. He crowed, "Really? Do you mean it? Or maybe you could watch. I mean, if you're into that kind of thing."

"Hmm, I think that would be really hot," mused Elizabeth. "That's a great idea, Neal."

"What?! Are you two crazy? What makes you think I would agree to that?" huffed Peter, blushing bright pink.

Neal leaned over and gave him a little kiss. He teased, "Are you forgetting about the power I have over you?"

Peter warned, "Elizabeth, you should know that when Neal and I have sex, it's not a gentle thing like it is with you. We are two men and we get pretty rough. I don't know if you really want to see that."

"Mmm, I think maybe I do! It sounds exciting," Elizabeth enthused. "It makes me hot just imagining it."

Neal giggled, "Oh, it's very exciting. I can promise you that! Unless Peter chickens out."

They went for a swim in the pool as soon as they were checked in. Later, after an excellent meal of nouveau cuisine seafood and a bottle of Pinot Noir, they all three walked on the beach in the moonlight. Peter put his arm around Neal and held hands with Elizabeth. He said sincerely, "I feel so blessed to be here with both of you."

Neal suggested, "Let's go in the jacuzzi before we go to bed. It's so romantic!"

Elizabeth demurred, "I'l leave that to you guys. I can get ready for bed while you're out of the room."

Neal rested his head on Peter's shoulder in the bubbling hot water and ran his hand over Peter's thigh. He asked sympathetically, "Is this too awkward for you, Peter? I really appreciate being here with you, but I don't want to cause trouble between you and Elizabeth."

Peter took Neal's hand and pressed it against his growing erection. He put his other arm around Neal and cuddled him; then he turned and gave him a romantic kiss. Neal gasped, "Ooh, I think we'd better go inside before we get in trouble for PDA out here."

They held hands as they walked back to their room wrapped in thick terry robes. They stopped outside the door for a long wet sexy kiss and pressed against each other. Neal looked ardently into Peter's eyes and swore, "I adore you, Peter."

When they slipped quietly into their room, it was romantically lit by one dim lamp and Elizabeth was in her bed clad in light blue silk pajamas. Peter shed his robe and lay back on the other bed, pulling Neal down on top of him for another passionate kiss. They looked over and saw Elizabeth's beautiful blue eyes watching them intently.

Neal winked at her and took off his robe, too. She urged, "Well, go on. Don't mind me. I'm just watching. You're not going to make me take a walk, are you?"

Peter growled and manhandled Neal onto his back. As he loomed over him, both men's straining engorged cocks were fully visible. Elizabeth quietly took a deep breath and her eyes widened. Her hand found its way to her crotch where she was getting very wet.

Neal scrunched down under Peter and licked his sensitive organ. He was dripping precum as Neal took him into his mouth. Elizabeth gasped involuntarily as Peter closed his eyes and threw his head back. Soon Peter was panting and writhing and fisting Neal's hair as Neal teased him to the edge of orgasm. They both forgot about Elizabeth.

Peter reached down and pulled Neal up and they sensuously rubbed their cocks against each other while they kissed. Neal retrieved a condom and some lube that he had stored in the bedside table earlier. He rolled the condom onto Peter and slathered it with lube. Peter put lube on his fingers and probed Neal's asshole with one hand and pinched his nipples with other.

Neal began to fuck himself on Peter's fingers and moaned as his prostate was stimulated. He lowered himself onto Peter's rock hard cock, reaching back to guide him in. He rode Peter roughly, raising up and sinking back down repeatedly until Peter pulled him down and began thrusting into him forcefully. 

Neal cried out as Peter slipped his hand down to encourage his pulsating engorged cock. Peter groaned and bit Neal's neck hungrily. The two men were lost in their passion until Neal finally reared up and came, shooting creamy white stripes of cum onto Peter's chest. Elizabeth stifled the primal noise that escaped from her.

With Neal clenching around him, Peter furiously finished in violent spasms, suppressing his own ecstatic shout of joy. Neal collapsed onto him and Peter kissed his neck where he had marked him and stroked his back lovingly. When they finally caught their breath and relaxed, they looked sleepily over at Elizabeth. 

She had tears in her eyes as she said softly, "That was so beautiful. Thank you for letting me see."

Peter smiled at her as he removed his condom and disposed of it. He gently wiped them off. Neal murmured, "Mmm" as he was obviously almost asleep already. Peter shifted him so they were side by side and Neal snuggled against him, resting his head on Peter's shoulder. Peter held him protectively. He gratefully exhaled, "Thanks for understanding, hon. I can't help loving him."

Elizabeth looked appreciatively at Neal's beautiful face and body sleeping peacefully on his lover and whispered, "Just look at him, Peter. Who wouldn't love him?"

Peter replied sincerely, "You are just as beautiful and I love you too, Elizabeth. More than ever."

Elizabeth smiled happily and reached out to turn off the light. As she lay quietly in the dark, she wondered what would happen in the morning. She had a good feeling about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Infectious Mononucleosis:  
> http://www.princetonol.com/family/columns/pedgroup54.html

**Author's Note:**

> _This will probably be the last story in this series!_
> 
>  
> 
> The White Collar characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the series on USA TV. All of the characters in this series were named for people that appeared in some episodes of the show.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The White Collar characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the TV series on USA.


End file.
